Underestimating
by Magic Detective
Summary: What if Sanada didn't underestimated Ryoma in the Kanto Finals and the game lead to a 6-6 tie break? Alpha Pair friendship


**Underestimating**

6-6. Kanto Tournament finals. Singles 1. Genichiro Sanada vs. Ryoma Echizen.

Sanada never did underestimated the boy. He has been using all of his Furinkazan moves during the match. And Ryoma, well, he was special. Ever since Sanada saw that match Akaya lost, he knew Tezuka had left behind a strong one. The match had been intense. Their hats were thrown to the side and were covered in sweat, but spirits held high.

But this was more than just a game, it was keeping a promise. Ever since Yukimura collapsed cause of a neurological disease one day, Sanada has made it his vow that Rikkai would wait for him undefeated. But this was unexpected. They have won the doubles matches but lost two singles matches. This match would decide it all. If Seigaku would defeat the champions, or Rikkai would keep the promise.

But Sanada had a bit of concern in his mind. Yukimura was the one closet to Sanada's heart. In fact, anything bad that happens to Yukimura are the _only _times Sanada shows any emotion. What's more, he happened to see Yagyuu receiving a call from the hospital. Since Yukimura's surgery was on the day of the finals, the team had planned to sweep them, but with Renji and Akaya losing, the matches has been dragged out and Yukimura's operation had already started and ended.

"So, what is your buchou like?" Ryoma suddenly asked when he was leading in the tiebreak. Flashbacks of Yukimura then started to happen in Sanada's mind.

"Y-Yukimura…" Sanada started saying. "Was more than just my captain. He was my best friend. I made a promise to him." Tears started to fell from his eyes, shocking the Rikkai members, cause Sanada is usually emotionless. "I said that we would go undefeated until he came back. And I intend to keep it! I won't let you break that promise!"

Ryoma stared at the fukubuchou. "Well…" Ryoma said. "I made a promise too with Tezuka. I said I will become Seigaku's pillar of strength. And to do that, I'll defeat you!"

The match continued. Suddenly, Ryoma unveiled his new move: Cool Drive. But in what seemed like a miracle, Sanada managed to hit the ball.

"This is for you… SEIICHI!" Sanada screamed as he hit the ball with all his power, the spirit of his friend charging through him. The ball then flew into Ryoma's side of the court and bounced there.

"I… win." Sanada managed to say before he then plopped onto his side of his court on his backside, exhausted.

"Game, set, and match! Genichiro Sanada wins, 7-6!"

Sanada was speechless. Just then, Jackal went over and stood over the vice captain. "You heard the phone call, did you?" Jackal asked. Sanada nodded. "Yukimura survived his operation. If he has enough determination, he could get out of the hospital faster." Jackal informed. Sanada let out a sigh of relief.

But before Sanada could say anything else, the rest of the Rikkai regulars then gathered around him and started throwing him up in the air.

"Rikkai wins the Kanto Tournament!"

"H-Hey! Put me down!" Sanada stammered out. "Come on, Sanada! Don't deny it! Be happy!" Akaya, Niou, and Mauri answered. "SANADA! EMPEROR!" The members of the Rikkai tennis team cheered.

Ryoma just watched as Rikkai celebrated and looked at his and Sanada's racket. Both of their strings were broken.

"Mada Mada Dane." He muttered.

And somehow, for a brief moment, Sanada thought he saw Yukimura, smiling at him.

* * *

_A Few Days Later_

The sun continued to shine that day. It was just after practice, and Sanada was walking home. He grasped the gold medal he got for winning the Kanto Tournament. He was still waiting for Yukimura, but now it was not in worry, instead it was in eagerness. In fact, that gold medal had became a habit of his. Everyday, he would carry it, hoping that Yukimura would return from rehabilitation soon so he could give it to him. The team had decided to keep their victory a secret to Yukimura until he returned, which only made Sanada more anxious.

He could imagine the look on his best friend's face when he handed that medal.

As the thought of Yukimura continued in Sanada's mind, a voice suddenly rang out.

"…Sanada?"

The boy turned to see Yukimura, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yukimura… you're back." Sanada managed to say. He went up to his friend.

"So, what happened in the Kanto Tournament?" The buchou asked.

Sanada didn't answer. Instead, he gave the gold medal to Yukimura.

"We won the Kanto Tournament. We won the Doubles' Matches and Singles One." Sanada started to explain to him. He then continued about the matches and the finals until he started to talk about the final match.

"Seiichi, you are just so much to me." He explained. "You're the reason I started playing tennis. You're so close to me. I knew I couldn't accept defeat there. Especially knowing about the operation. I never stopped thinking about you and what could happen."

Yukimura stared at him.

"Genichiro…" He started to say "I never stop thinking about you either. All my days in the hospital, my mind was thinking how you could manage the team. We're so close to each other, and I promise you, nothing like this will ever happen again. Thank you."

And for the first time in his life, Sanada smiled.


End file.
